


Someone's always gotta get hurt

by anonymousAlchemist



Series: halfway competent heroes [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, even if your intentions are good, in which matt is sort of a gentleman but matt no you dont go through peoples windows, its sequel time kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica had the intruder pinned against the wall as soon as she heard the window open.</p>
<p>He made a choked, surprised noise. Recognizing the small horns on his cowl, she loosened her grip slightly but kept her hand solidly on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's always gotta get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> its a mini sequel! There might be more in this universe but this is a nice coda to the previous fic.  
> come talk to me @ anonymousAlchemist.tumblr.com xoxo bye

Jessica had the intruder pinned against the wall as soon as she heard the window open.

He made a choked, surprised noise. Recognizing the small horns on his cowl, she loosened her grip slightly but kept her hand solidly on his neck.

 

“The hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to say thank you for the help the other night, but that’s clearly working out really well for me.”

She let go of Daredevil, and he took a few deep breaths but didn’t touch his neck. Oh, so he was one of those guys who tried to look tough.

 

“Do you do that to all your visitors?”

“Only the ones who come in through the window. You startled me.”

“I didn’t mean to. I thought it would be better than coming through the hallway dressed like this. I didn’t want to cause trouble for you.”

 

He seemed genuinely contrite, which surprised her.

 

“It’s alright. Sorry about your neck. You could have just come in your street clothes.”

Daredevil shrugged.

 

“I like to keep my day and night jobs separate.”

“Mm. Yeah, that doesn’t really work for me. How’s your ankle?”

“Better, thanks. I’m used to it.”

“Just a tip, but walking on a broken ankle generally doesn’t help it heal.”  

“It’s only sprained, but I’ll keep that under advisement.”

His voice was amused. Jessica found herself smiling at him against her will.

 

The toilet flushed and a voice called from the other room. Footsteps.

 

“Jess? What’s going on? Is someone else there?”

 Trish opened the door to Jessica’s bedroom and her eyes widened in surprise at the tableau. Daredevil, standing framed against the wall, and Jessica, standing in front of him.

 

“Oh my god! You’re that guy, the one who took down Fisk. I talked about you on my radio show.”

Daredevil turned to Trish. Jessica turned subtly to shield her.

 

“You’re...Trish, right?”

“Yeah. I’m surprised you didn’t call me Patsy, that’s what people usually jump to.”

He smiled. Jessica was surprised at how the facial expression transformed his face.

“I recognized your voice. Sometimes my coworker listens to Trish Talk at the office.”

Trish smiled back.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, stop flirting with my best friend, Mr. Masked Vigilante.”

Trish laughed. Daredevil’s smile turned into a smirk, but he acquiesced and changed the subject.

 

“Seriously though. Thank you for the help that night, I really appreciate it. This is for you.”

He held out a pair of black, fingerless gloves in her general direction. Jessica took them from him and examined them. They were made out of some pliable, slightly metallic, black material.

 

“I got these from the guy who makes my armor. I figured that even if with super-strength, they could be useful. They’re bulletproof and should stand up to anything you punch.”

Jessica looked at them with a new appreciation and slipped them on.

 

“Wow. Thank you.”

He shrugged.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, I should get going. I’ll see you around.” He turned to head back out the window.

 

“Wait! What if Jess needs to contact you?”

“Trish!”

“What? Knowing other heroes could be useful.”

 

Daredevil glanced back and shrugged.

 

“Call Nelson and Murdock. They’ll get you in touch with me.”

With that, he slipped through the window and disappeared near-silently. The two women watched him leave.

 

Jessica examined her hand through the glove, opening and closing her fist. Trish hesitantly touched Jessica’s gloved knuckles.

“Cool.”


End file.
